grabatronfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations
In Grabatron, there are 5 locations from which you can spawn: Countryside, Canyon, Power Plant, Area 51 and Bunker. The Countryside is the first available starting location, while the other 4 areas each require to be purchased with crystals to be available spawning points. This article will also include unmarked areas. Countryside Location type: Spawnable | Danger level: Easy This is the first location available when starting the game. The countryside consists of farmhouses and windmills, with farmers patrolling the fields and taking care of their livestock. This area is most likely a homage to 50's alien films, where aliens abduct cows and farmers because of their secluded location. If the player has dealt significant damage to this area, more armed NPCs start to appear, such as cops, soldiers, or even tanks and helicopters. NPCs in this area: * Farmer 1: They carry pitchforks and will wave them as they shout at your UFO, but are harmless. * Farmer 2: They have a straw hat, and will yell slurs at you while trying to blast you with a shotgun. * Cow: A Holstein Friesian cow that makes mooing sounds. Harmless. * Pig: A pig. Harmless. * Sheep: A Suffolk sheep. Harmless. Countryside Campground Location type: Unmarked | Danger Level: None On the left edge of the farming area is a small campground full of motor-homes and a small house with a few pick-up trucks. It then leads to a steep drop, preceded by a warning sign. NPCs in this area: * Redneck 1: This one is overweight and wears a red hat. He throws beer bottles at the UFO, but these are harmless. * Redneck 2: A skinny version of the other redneck, who also throws harmless beer bottles at the UFO. * Civilians: Multiple different civilians which congregate near the small house. Military Outpost Location type: Unmarked | Danger Level: Medium-High Over to the west, past the first highway from the countryside, is a military outpost with concrete buildings sensors and military vehicles around it, patrolled by army troops armed with rocket launchers and protected by a S.A.M launcher and a military helicopter. This is likely to be one of the first hard fights you will encounter during your first few playthroughs of the game. NPCs in this area: * Army Soldier: Wields a dangerous rocket launcher that does a lot of damage. They explode when killed, effectively functioning as bombs. * Military Helicopter: Fires homing missiles and sometimes a heavy machine gun. It is impossible to kill by simply crashing into it - you'll need to drop a solid object on its blades from above. * S.A.M Launcher: Fires homing missiles. Power Plant Location type: Spawnable | Danger Level: Medium (Medium-High after Plant destruction) This location is in the far western side of the map, separated from the military outpost by a mountainous tunnel. It is the furthest you can travel in the western direction. The power plant, likely implied to be nuclear, is protected by a few cops and further ahead by various military NPCs, and initially consists of three cooling towers and a few electrical transformers. Destroying any of these will trigger a Mission to destroy the rest. The destruction of the power plant is hinted at if you travel to the right of the countryside. The mountainous area there is guarded by a S.A.M. auxiliary station, which is impossible to cross through without getting destroyed in the process -- that is, unless the power plant is destroyed. Upon successful clearing of the Mission, you'll unlock an underground area of the facility that contains a few post-battle bonuses, such as scientists to abduct, aliens to rescue and crystals to collect. Exiting this area and going back eastward will result in new, more damaging enemies appearing, such as commandos and S.A.M sites, making it harder to escape unharmed. Like any other area in the game, the area will reset upon each new playthrough. NPCs in the area: * Army Soldier: Wields a dangerous rocket launcher that does a lot of damage. They explode when killed, effectively functioning as bombs. * Cops: Weild handguns. * Tanks: Armored tracked vehicles that fire rounds at the UFO. * Scientists: Scientists wearing lab coats who will operate the Plant. Harmless. * Commando: Troops armed with machine guns with high damage output. There is only one in this location. NPCs after power plant destruction: * S.A.M Launcher: Fires homing missiles. * Commando: Troops armed with machine guns with high damage output. * Tanks: Armored tracked vehicles that fire rounds at the UFO. * Army Soldier: Wields a dangerous rocket launcher that does a lot of damage. They explode when killed, effectively functioning as bombs. A lot of the enemies from before become the harder variants. Airspace Blockade Location type: Unmarked | Danger Level: Extremely Hard If the player flies too high, they will be attacked by fighter jets, which fire homing missiles and are unkillable. This was likely implemented to make sure that the UFO doesn't leave the planet. S.A.M. Auxiliary Station Location type: Unmarked | Danger Level: Extremely Hard (Easy after Plant destruction) The S.A.M Auxiliary Station is a Surface to Air Missile battery blocking the player from getting to eastern parts of the map like Area 51. (The player will receive a warning upon approaching the sites)The base consists of a jeep an a lone commando patrolling several S.A.M. sites, these sites are blue making them the hardest version of S.A.M. sites in the game, due to the fact that they are located on a hill bordering the Airspace blockade it extremely hard to go over it, and trying to destroy the sites will result in a quick demise. The only way to pass is to go to the Power Plant and destroying it, after that the play will receive a notification the the sites were disabled, after that the player can get rid of the commando and destroy the disabled S.A.M. Sites, it would also appear destroying the sites will not grant any points. NPCs in this area: * S.A.M. Launcher: Fires homing missiles. Only the highest level ones are found here. * Commando: Troops armed with machine guns with high damage output. Airspace Radar Array Location type: Unmarked | Danger Level: Hard When heading to the eastern sides of the map the UFO will come upon a satellite array guarded by around 10 higher level commandos spread around the base, they will receive a prompt that says "WARNING FIGHTER JETS AHEAD!" and "DESTROY RADAR TO DISABLE FIGHTERS!" this warns that in order to move on towards the eastern areas (and secretly Area 51) when you destroy the radar dish it will disable all fighter jets and subsequently you can freely move around the outer sky but when you try to go up higher you'll get a message that says "TURN AROUND". NPCs in this area: * Commando: Troops armed with machine guns that do a lot of damage to UFOs, higher level variants only appear here. Area 51 Location type: Spawnable | Danger Level: Hard Area 51 is based on the supposed name of an aerial military test facility located in New Mexico and is the subject of stories about UFO stored there and alien attacks. After passing a mountain bordering the airspace barrier, you will arrive upon the outskirts of Area 51, it is guarded by soldiers and commandos on top of hills and flat paved area patrolled by tanks (this area is the only place where the mission "Wreck 5 tanks" can be obtained) this area also has small emplacements in the ground were S.A.M. sites are placed. *Entrance* The entrance consists of bridges and is patrolled by tanks and soldiers, *1st bridge, has two reddish tan commandos under it, 2nd bridge, has crystals, 3rd bridge, has point circles. The entrance after the bridges is marked by a large sign stating that this area is AREA 51 and that trespassing is not allowed. then you'll come upon the northern entrance guarded by 2 high level commandos, it will only become open when travelling through the bunker and reaching it. After that is a S.A.M. turret, a random civilian car and blue attack helicopter hovering over high level soldiers. After this is 2 large facilities (which appear on the main menu screen) and a vehicle plot guarded by 2 commandos, after this is several bunkers and soldiers, after this is a few S.A.M. turrets and a radar sensor and a few high level tanks, then you'll come upon several radar dishes and scientists (Sometimes aliens will spawn on top of the radar dishes) after this is an explosive barrel and 2 commandos which are always abductable. Then after an incline there will be a high level S.A.M. turret and several high lvl commandos and a extreme level helicopter and another high level S.A.M. turret. THIS ARTICLE NEEDS CLEANING UP AND FURTHER EDITING. Suggestions / Ideas: * Add a "Missions available here:" list, in the same style as the "NPCs in this area" list. * ^ in the same vein, maybe even an "Objects found here:" list. That might be a bit ''too ''pedantic though. * For each NPC and Mission listed, make its name a link to the relevant NPC/Mission in the relevant article. * Add more images -- if possible, multiple screenshots edited together to make a horizontally extended image.